


The angel I'm in love with

by NotfunnyDean (IronEyes)



Series: SPN Hiatus Creations [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 14:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19152580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronEyes/pseuds/NotfunnyDean
Summary: Dean panics when he finally realizes what his feelings for Castiel mean. Charlie reminds him why Castiel is so special.





	The angel I'm in love with

**Author's Note:**

> Hii so this is for the SPN Hiatus Creations [project](https://spnhiatuscreations.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr :)
> 
> Prompt one is: Castiel

Dean isn’t sure what he likes the most about Castiel. Sure he was a bit of an asshole when they first met and he put a knife in Castiel’s heart but they both changed a lot since then. In the last months, the feelings about Castiel grew deeper with each day and now Dean should actually admit... that he is official in love with an angel.

His first instinct is of course to fucking panic. That’s how he finds himself, calling Charlie in the middle of the night, pacing nervously through his room. Charlie doesn’t really seems surprised, but Dean is still nervous, almost unsure.

“M-maybe I’m just imagining things or I got cursed.” Dean mutters, but Charlie huffs throughs the phone. Dean pouts, even though he knows that Charlie can’t really see that. Her loss. 

“Dean. I could see it the moment I met Castiel and the way you looked at him. He fits wonderfully to you, just remember how badass he can be. Nearly makes me swoon.” Charlie says and she giggles. Dean smiles.

 

-

 

_“You will never stop me!” The demon cries out and Dean groans, from where he is pressed up against the wall. Sam is already unconscious on the ground and Dean prays to Castiel for help. Only a second later he hears the ruffling of feathers._

_“Dean.” Castiel says and Dean isn’t sure he remembers the last time he was this relieved. Castiel nods at him, before he turns back to the demon, who still doesn’t seem to get the message that he has already lost._

_“And who the hell are you?” The demon asks, already holding his hand up to use his power. Castiel rolls his eyes at that and Dean smiles, even though his whole body is hurting. Castiel gets the angel blade out of his sleeves and puts it right into the Demon’s neck._

_“I’m none of your concern.” Castiel says, even though the Demon is already dead and Dean is finally released from the wall. He kneels down next to Sam, to look after his brother, but he looks up to his angel for a second._

_“Thank you, Cas.” Dean whispers and Castiel nods again, before he presses two fingers against Sam’s forehead. Sam wakes up and Dean is still busy staring at Castiel. He is always a bit in awe, when Castiel gets this powerful._

_Dean carefully presses his jacket over his pants, before someone sees this embarrassing situation. Castiel gets up again and rolls his sleeves up, before he flies away again. Dean thinks he might have a heart attack._

 

-

 

“Yeah okay, he is really badass and not afraid of anything. But that is not his only quality though.” Dean says and he has to smile, when he just thinks about Castiel. Maybe he is really gone. 

“I know, but dude you are so obvious, when he goes all Alpha on you.” Charlie answers and Dean has to think back, whenever Castiel pressed him against a wall. Yeah he has to admit, that he did like that. Dammit.

“But… sometimes I can’t believe how funny he is. I mean, he still doesn’t really get the references right, but he tries and… I really like that he even dressed up as Cowboys with me.” Dean admits and this time Charlie laughs loudly. Dean shrugs, he really loved that.

 

-

 

_“Why do we dress like this again?” Castiel says, while he is in the bathroom. Sam is already waiting outside for them, while Dean sits on the dirty motel bed, waiting for his best friend. Somehow that feels like the wrong term by now._

_“It’s halloween, Cas. I think we can have one night of fun.” Dean says for the tenth time and then the door finally opens. Dean is wearing his favorite cowboy outfit by now and can’t wait to see Castiel._

_“Howdy partner. I believe this town ain’t big enough for the both of us.” Castiel says in a very obvious fake accent, but Dean’s mouth opens without a tiny sound coming out of it. Castiel looks amazing, just out of one of Dean’s wet dreams._

_“Uh…” Dean makes and then Castiel even fingerguns him. Maybe this is the best day ever in Dean’s life._

 

-

 

“Really he did that?” Charlie asks and Dean looks down at his nightstand, where he put the picture with Cas in his outfit. He strokes over the picture and smiles. 

“Yeah...but Charlie, I love something else the most about him.” Dean carefully starts. Charlie waits for him to continue and Dean swallows another time. He can do this.

“I love… how he takes care of me.” Dean says and he can feel his face growing hot. He was always trained to be the tough guy, but he knows that Castiel doesn’t need that. No, Castiel loves to take care of him. Castiel really has a soft spot just for Dean.

“I know.” Charlie whispers and Dean ruffles his hair.

_

 

_“Dean are you alright?” Castiel asks, when Dean groans quitely. Seems like the last meal, wasn’t too good. He knew the bacon looked kinda weird and now his stomach is hurting to no end._

_“I’m fine.” Dean says and they both know, that is a lie. Dean tries to hide his pain and curls a bit more into the couch. Without another word, Castiel sits down next to his head, carefully stroking Dean’s hair._

_Dean almost embarrassed himself and moans, because that feels so good. Just when he gets used to that feeling, Castiel’s hand moves on and lands on his stomach. Dean holds his breath at that, but Castiel carefully pets his stomach._

_It… actually feels good and Dean closes his eyes. He trusts Castiel and a moment later, Castiel even presses a cold towel to his head, curing a headache, he wasn’t even aware he had._

_Dean falls asleep rather quickly and wakes up to the best tomato soup he ever had._

 

-

 

“See you feel good with him.” Charlie says and Dean sits back down on his bed again. Yeah, Charlie is right. There is nothing bad about Castiel. Sure they had their fair share of bad moments, but everyone has that, right?

He would always forgive Castiel.

“Even when he is being a weirdo.” Dean chuckles, but he doesn’t mean it in a bad way. He has learned that Castiel is sometimes a bit different, but Dean has to admit he grew rather fond of it as well.

“You are a weirdo yourself.” Charlie laughs and Dean does too. She may have a point.

 

-

 

_“Dean look!” Castiel says and Dean stops the Impala rather harshly. They are on their way to another case and Sam is waiting at the library for them. He did the research while Dean and Castiel interviewed the widow._

_“What happened? You saw something?” Dean asks, but there is just a tiny shop on the side of the road. Castiel gets out of the car and Dean slowly follows. Hoping his Impala won’t get crashed, still standing halfway on the road._

_“It’s honey.” Castiel whispers and then looks at the dozen glass jars with different variations of honey. Dean chuckles, while Castiel reads the description on every single glass. Dean knows how much he loves bees and also honey._

_“You want some?” Dean asks and already get his money out. His fake card wouldn’t work here and Castiel seems a bit unsure. Dean knows how much he hates if the Winchesters spend money on him._

_Not that it matters, because Dean loves to spend money on Castiel anway. But yeah… he really is perfect._

_“We take five.” Dean says and Castiel’s smiles is so worth losing so many bucks._

 

-

 

“Cas is… just the best guy I know.” Dean whispers and there he finally has his answer. Castiel is special and Dean would be a damn fool to let him go. 

Charlie quickly says her goodbye and Dean walks out of his room. Castiel doesn’t sleep anyway and Dean even misses how he watched over him at night. Maybe they could start that again, this time with Castiel in his bed, too.

“Cas!” Dean says, when he finds the angel in the library. Castiel looks up from his book, smiling just from hearing Dean’s voice. Dean smiles back.

Yeah. Nothing could ever top Castiel.

_(Not that Dean wants that ;D )_

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah just something real short :D
> 
> Find me on [tumblr](https://notfunnydean.tumblr.com)


End file.
